Trigger Happy
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: Two trigger happy hunters named Byrne and McIntyre, under the order of Sailor John and Seymour Murphy, hunt down and attack the engines of the Small and North Western Railways. The Fat Controller and Small Controller issue "No Hunting" signs to be placed along their railways, but these signs prove to be of no concern to these hunters.


It was summertime on the Island of Sodor and the busiest time of the year. Arlesburgh was no exception of hard work with many, many holiday makers travelling all over, but ever since the explosion at the ballast chute, tensions had increased among staff and engines, fearing another attack sometime soon. Having lost one of his workers, Mr. Duncan the Small Controller often reminded Rex, Mike and Bert to stay alert at all times during their day of work. But for Detectives Phelps and Gallagher, another victory was soon to be won after they discovered the source of the stolen morphine…and for a few engines, quite a shock was to befall them.

One day, Bert was taking the first passenger train of the day along the line. Everything seemed peaceful. The train was running smoothly and Bert was making good time. It seemed like another useful day.

But further up the line, where the forest was, there were two men armed with rifles stolen from the S.S. Kathryn. The two men were from Sailor John's command, by the names Byrne and McIntyre. They were both waiting in silence for any engine to come by when they suddenly got a call from Sailor John through a walkie-talkie.

"Byrne here. What is it, John?" Byrne asked quietly.

 **"Bert is approaching your vicinity, boys,"** they heard John respond. **"Prepare to take aim and open fire. Do not hesitate, show no mercy."**

"Right to it, sir. Over," said Byrne. Then he signaled McIntyre to prepare his position to shoot. They both kneeled behind a clump of bushes and waited.

Eventually, Bert whistled in and began approaching the forest. He was just enjoying the peaceful feeling all around him, when suddenly, the forest erupted with gunshots fired from both men, firing right at the train!

The passengers panicked as none of their coaches were roofed and desperately ducked their heads to avoid getting shot. Bert whistled and yelled in fear when suddenly, a few bullets struck his pistons and cylinder, sending a blast of steam issuing out from Bert, making him yell in pain, when suddenly, the gunfire stopped. And there was silence. Both hunters received word from Sailor John to cease fire and retreat, to which they responded by beating through the forest and escaping unnoticed.

Bert's driver immediately jumped up, unhurt but badly shaken by the sudden gunfire and hastily checked all the passengers. No one was hurt, but the driver inspected the damage on Bert and was even more shaken. The driver worked hard to make some adjustments and Bert had enough steam to reach the next station. But Bert had never been so shaken in his life. Not even when he helped Thomas and Ryan in the chase with Sailor John. He spoke not a word as he struggled to reach the station and let off his badly frightened passengers.

Elsewhere, just outside the forest, Byrne and McIntyre were talking to Sailor John again by walkie-talkie, informing him of the details of damage caused.

 **"Lovely, boys,"** Sailor John chuckled. **"That's good enough. Let the other small engines live on in fear. Much better than ending all their troubles in a quick jiffy. They'll have a long time to think about what they did…to me and for Thomas and Ryan…and making me lose my treasure,"** he finished angrily.

"Well, we got Bert, John," said McIntyre. "He looked pretty broken to us."

 **"Yes, that will do,"** said John. **"One victim is good enough."**

Meanwhile, Mike was sent to help Bert back to Arlesburgh. When they returned, Mr. Duncan was very cross.

"This is an outrageous situation!" he snorted. "Who is responsible for this?! Well?!"

"None of us saw the shooters," one passenger answered, sounding very scared.

"Well, I'm just happy no one has been injured or killed…and Bert, you've only had your piston and cylinder damaged. You still need to go to the Steamworks at once.

Bert was soon being taken to the Steamworks by Duck while the stationmaster spoke with Mr. Duncan.

"What could have happened, sir?" asked the stationmaster.

"Hmm…engine shot…perhaps it was a band of hunters. Rex!"

Rex came over. "Yes sir? What is it?" he asked.

"I wish to put up 'No Hunting' signs along the railway. I, meanwhile am calling the SPD about this matter."

"Of course, sir," obeyed Mike. Soon, Rex was taking a train along the line, placing signs wherever needed and Mr. Duncan called the SPD, letting them know what had happened.

"I will place Phelps and Gallagher on the case immediately," promised the chief.

Later that day, Byrne and McIntyre were proceeding carefully out of sight of any people, waiting for further orders from Sailor John. Another call came through Byrne's walkie-talkie.

"Yes, John?" he responded.

 **"Correction, Murphy here,"** said the voice.

"Oh! Seymour?" said Byrne. "What are you doing calling us?"

 **"Head to the Main Line immediately,"** said Murphy.

"Whatever for?" asked McIntyre.

 **"Look out for a Stirling Single engine. Once you see her, open fire right at her, just like with that junior engine, Bert."**

"How will we recognize this engine?" asked Byrne.

 **"She has emerald green paint, tall funnel and large driving wheels…a vile machine named…Emily,"** Murphy said, more secretly.

"Emily…of course, Mr. Murphy," promised McIntyre.

 **"She's pulling a local stopping train from Knapford, bound for Vicarstown. Head to Henry's Forest. She's bound to head that way, and you'll find that she won't see you through the trees."** With that, his voice disappeared through the static of the walkie-talkie.

The two hunters made haste to Henry's Forest, but they did not stop to think. Sailor John said nothing about hunting Emily. Only Seymour Murphy had planned this.

In Henry's Forest, Byrne and McIntyre managed to find a high place full of thick trees to hide behind.

"Perfect hiding spot," said McIntyre. "She won't know what hit her."

"Oh, yes," said Byrne. "I like it."

And so both men waited some time for any signs of an engine. All was quiet for about half an hour…then suddenly, they heard a distant whistle. They looked intently at the line…and there was Emily, huffing through the forest with her passenger train.

"OK, Byrne. Get ready," whispered McIntyre. They loaded their rifles and took aim, waiting and ready.

Emily came closer and closer to the thicker trees…when suddenly, both men opened fire, taking eight shots, sixteen altogether. In the midst of the sudden noise, there was a sudden yelp of pain from Emily, a loud hiss of steam, another yelp from Emily, and lastly, shattering glass.

Emily's driver and fireman stopped the train and scrambled out to inspect her, and the damage was done. Four bullets struck her tender. Two shot her safety valve and spewed steam everywhere. One struck her funnel, two struck her lamp and broke it off, and five more hit her chocolate-brown wheel arch. Then her driver saw that one of the bullets had struck a window of her first coach. Only one bullet missed, and Byrne and McIntyre had escaped again with no trace. They were already running away as quietly as possible to hide and report to Seymour Murphy on their second success.

"Is everyone alright?" called Emily's fireman. All the passengers were alive and unhurt, but they were heavily startled and shaken silent. But above everyone, Emily was the most startled and frightened after taking most of the attack and now had damage and bullet holes all along her side, with a broken safety valve, funnel and buffer beam, and her wheel arch, covered in bullet holes.

"No…No…" Emily's driver murmured quietly. He picked up the fireman's shovel and strode over to the nearest small tree, and then…

"GUARDS!" he screamed in enragement, smashing the low branches right off the tree. "GUARDS!"

Emily's guard came out of her last coach to see what happened to her, but suddenly a battered branch land nearby, followed by another scream. "GUARDS!"

At this moment, the guard simply turned round and re-entered the coach.

Before long, Rosie received word of what happened and was immediately sent to the forest to pull Emily and her train to the station.

"Emily! Emily! Are you alright?" she asked shakily and frightfully.

"I'm alright…but I can't move. My safety valve is destroyed," shuddered Emily. Rosie immediately coupled to Emily and pulled her the rest of the way to her destination.

At Vicarstown, Emily was worried that the Fat Controller would be furious. He was, but not with Emily.

"What the DEVIL happened?!" he asked furiously.

"I don't know, sir," gasped Emily. "I was just suddenly fired at out of nowhere!"

"Very suspicious," said the Fat Controller. "The Small Controller called me earlier today and told me that someone was hunting his engines too, and now it's happened on MY railway! Did any of you see these hunters?"

Emily, her crew and her passengers all answered no.

"Rosie, take Emily to the Steamworks, and quickly! Heaven knows what Thomas will say!" ordered the Fat Controller.

"Yes sir," peeped Rosie as she set off with Emily.

The Fat Controller suddenly turned to his footman. "Get me the SPD! NOW!" he yelled, getting even angrier. "I need a word with them about these HUNTERS! I WILL NOT HAVE ANYONE HUNTING MY ENGINES!"

Back in Murphy's home, the solicitor got a knock on his door. When he opened it, Byrne and McIntyre were there and came right in.

"A direct hit, Seymour," said Byrne. "Shot her so that she cried out in fear and pain."

"Impressive, boys," said Murphy. And the two hunters left. But Sailor John had overheard what was spoken and immediately came behind Murphy.

"Shot whom?" Sailor John asked urgently. "I demand an explanation of what you're referring to! Did I order those hoodlums to launch another hunt? I don't recall doing so!"

"Well, that was me," said Murphy. "I ordered the lads to ambush Emily."

"Why didn't you consult me about this beforehand?" Sailor John asked sharply.

"I have my reasons for doing so…you need not know more…" said Murphy.

But Sailor John kept his eye on Murphy as he suddenly felt something different. Ever since their first encounter, Seymour Murphy was impossible to read, even for Sailor John. The solicitor never expressed any intentions and remained unnervingly calm. But after hearing this news, Sailor John felt as though he could see through Murphy with his body language and tone. He came to sense that Murphy was hiding certain emotions inside.

"Mr. Murphy," Sailor John said very slyly. "Through your tone and appearance right now, I can sense a certain grudge inside you, lad. A vendetta of some sort…to Emily. I can't help but ask...why?"

"I am not obligated to reveal anything to you, Johnny," said Murphy. "I only agreed to help you if your wishes also turn a profit for me…but I can tell you one thing: My decisions will benefit you for your wish to lay vengeance on Thomas…"

Sailor John slowly smiled. He suddenly saw what Seymour Murphy meant. If they targeted Emily, Thomas would be easily provoked and would do anything possible to save her…and draw him in easier.

"Superb idea, Murphy," whispered John. "We're not after that lady…but she may yet be some use to us to achieve my revenge…"

"Well, it seems we're on the same page…for once," Murphy replied. "We'll proceed slowly and carefully."

At the Steamworks, Emily was being checked over by Victor and Kevin, when Thomas suddenly came flying inside. Rosie had told him everything on her way back to Vicarstown and wanted to know first and foremost if Emily was alright. He could see Bert was being repaired too, making him even more worried…and furious too. He was still panting with fright and trying to contain himself.

"E-Emily…a-a-are you alright?" he shouted in fright. "Please, are you?!"

"Yes, Thomas. I am alright, but very shocked…and being hit was rather painful," Emily replied, almost crying from her fright.

"Bullet shots…" gasped Thomas. "Bloody Hell! How long is this fix going to be, Victor?" Thomas asked urgently.

"Well, while this is a shocking event for Emily, it's not nearly as bad as her big tumble, Thomas," said Victor. "Definitely not two weeks by any means. Fixing the bullet holes in her tender, funnel and wheel arch will take a few days. But replacing that safety valve and installing a new lamp added to that…perhaps a week at the longest."

Thomas was satisfied with having an answer, but he began seething with rage. Never had Emily, Bert, or any engine been shot before, and it made him wild with anger.

"Where are her attackers?!" snarled Thomas. "WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"No one know, Thomas," Victor replied. "No word from the newspaper or police department yet."

Thomas didn't reawaken his demon, but still exaggerated his point. "Whoever it was WILL be brought to rights! I promise you…I will find these wretches and I will STOP THEM FOR GOOD!"

"Leave that to me and the SPD, Thomas," the Fat Controller said sternly. "Emily is alright, and so are you. I must make further arrangements."

Within the hour, the Fat Controller ordered more "No Hunting," signs to be placed on his railway, hoping to stop all this. He also issued all his engines to take care as they work.

Even so, Thomas refused to leave the Steamworks until the next day. He had to stay with Emily. While she would be repaired sooner than her big tumble took to repair, he wanted her to feel safe in his hold after such a frightful turn of events. As the day passed, a repair crew worked on what damage Emily had sustained until evening. By then, Thomas was still wondering why this happened and was still seething angrily. He thought he heard one familiar voice speaking to him. He didn't see anything in front of him, but very faintly, he felt as if he heard his old demon whispering to him.

 _ **"I sense great fear in you, Thomas. You have hate…you have anger…but you don't use them."**_

"I don't NEED to use them! Get out of my head!" Thomas whispered angrily before turning to Emily. He decided to stay close to her, knowing that was what she needed right now. When he buffered to her, she looked at him and seemed calmer right away.

"How are you, Emily?" he asked kindly.

"I'm much better than I was with my tumble," said Emily. "But I'm still quite scared after what happened…p-please, Thomas…stay with me tonight. I need you…"

Thomas kissed her lips softly, making her close her eyes and kiss him right back, whimpering with relief as she felt his gentle lips holding hers.

"I'm not leaving, Emily," whispered Thomas. "I'm keeping you safe tonight…"

"Thank you, Thomas," whispered Emily. "Sweet dreams, my love." And she and Thomas fell asleep, staying safe together. Thomas desperately wanted justice for Emily, but he decided not to try anything rash. He would proceed carefully and be on constant alert…but his chance would come sooner than expected.

As night fell quietly over Sodor, at the SPD, Gallagher and Phelps just left the briefing room after receiving word from the chief about Mr. Duncan and the Fat Controller's calls.

"Well, Shay," said Phelps. "I must say, I am incensed by this. Manhunt is one crime to be faced with….but hunting steam engines…let alone a lady at that…I will not stand for it for one moment!"

"We found the army-issued morphine within a day's time, Dan," said Gallagher. "We can stake out wherever we must and nab those poachers before we know it."

"Agreed," said Phelps, shaking Gallagher's hand.

The next morning, Thomas woke up to see that Emily was being worked on a little more. Her wheel arch was by the furnace, being reshaped and molded to mend the bullet holes, and a fresh buffer beam was there too. But her tender and funnel still needed fixing. Thomas looked at Emily and gave her a smile.

"Well, at least you're being fixed, Emily," he said.

"Thank you for staying with me, Thomas," said Emily. "I needed you with me more than anything yesterday."

"Are you any better now?" asked Thomas.

"Anything with you makes things better, Thomas," said Emily. "But I'd be fully better if my attackers were caught…"

At that moment, the Fat Controller arrived with a job for Thomas.

"Good morning, you two. Thomas, a load of fireworks has arrived at Brendam Docks for the Earl's Firework Display. I need you to go collect it and take them to Ulfstead Castle."

"Yes sir," said Thomas.

"But take extreme care," warned the Fat Controller. "I don't want you harmed too."

Thomas made his way out of the Steamworks and huffed along the line, looking intently left and right for any sign of hunters.

 _"I WILL find those killers,"_ he thought to himself. _"I WILL see them stopped for hurting Emily!"_

Thomas safely arrived at Brendam Docks and collected the fireworks.

"Be careful, Thomas," Salty said, being serious for once. "You don't want to be picked off by those poachers. Especially not with a load as dangerous as this. One bullet hits those fireworks and it set all of them off all over the place!"

"Oh, they're not getting me, Salty," said Thomas. "Someone will get THEM. Mark my words."

But as Thomas huffed back along his branch line, Byrne and McIntyre saw him in the distance and hid behind another tree.

"There he is, Byrne," said McIntyre. "Let's head to Ulfstead and pick him off!"

"Are you sure?" asked Byrne. "…You'd do well to know that no one ordered us to do this. Neither Murphy, nor John."

"So what if they don't tell us?" asked McIntyre. "I think John would be pleased to have a little surprise."

"Hmm…perhaps," said Byrne. "Let's go." And the two hunters hastily made their way to a steep gradient that ran close to the Ulfstead branch line, which connected to Thomas' branch line, giving both men the impression that Thomas would come by that way.

After waiting awhile, their suspicions were proved right. Thomas came into view, bound for the castle. The two men took aim directly at Thomas, completely unaware of the exciting, but dangerous content in his trucks. At that same moment, Phelps and Gallagher were driving along the line, and could see Thomas in the far distance.

"Hmm…" Phelps said. "If these hunters are after engines…surely they'd be after the No. 1 of Sodor."

"You're right, Dan," said Gallagher. "Follow Thomas." And they drove a little quicker after Thomas as he came closer and closer to the gradient.

"Ready…aim…" the hunters whispered together. Suddenly, Bertie rolled by and honked his horn, startling both men. They lost focus and their guns misfired…right toward one of Thomas' trucks! Immediately, the fireworks sparked up and lunched into the air in all directions.

"Great Scott!" exclaimed Byrne. Thomas and Bertie whistled and honked in great shock. They were never more shocked in their lives. Suddenly, one of the stray fireworks flew through the air…and then came rocketing towards Byrne and McIntyre.

"Look out! JUMP!" yelled Byrne. Both men jumped clear of their hiding spot and tumbled all the way down the gradient towards the road and the railway.

Thomas saw the two men tumble down, followed by one of their rifles. Instantly, Thomas whistled with anger and lost his temper.

"You murderers!" he shouted. "You're the one who shot my angel! YOU almost killed Bert! AND you ruined the fireworks display for the Earl!"

Before Byrne or McIntyre could take action, their cover was fully exposed as the Detectives' car screeched to a halt beside Thomas, and out came Dan Phelps.

"Byrne and McIntyre, you trigger-happy lunatics! GIVE ME THAT GUN!" Phelps shouted in fury as he snatched the rifle off the ground. He suddenly took aim and reloaded the rifle.

"Why you trouble-making schoolboy!" growled Byrne. "You are not-"

"Hold it! RIGHT THERE!" roared Phelps, pressing the barrel against Byrne's stomach.

"Watch it…that thing's loaded," Byrne shuddered, very afraid now. Phelps jabbed the barrel forward, jolting Byrne away. He pointed the rifle away into the air and fired off the remaining bullets, until he pulled the trigger and only heard a few clicks, all while Thomas just gaped and popped his eyes.

"Now it ain't loaded!" he snapped, throwing the rifle aside. "Hunting engines out of season, are you?" he asked sarcastically.

"No. We mistook those engines for nothing more than animals," Byrne said obstinately.

"Only God knows what dishes you could make from a steam engine." Then suddenly, to Thomas' shock, Phelps gave both men a hard strike in the stomach, making them fall to their knees with a strained groan of pain. Phelps then shouted down to his two culprits.

"You little scumbags! I got your names! I got your asses! You will not laugh! You will not cry! You will learn by the numbers! I will teach you! Now get up! Get on your feet!" he roared above them.

Both men got up and after a few minutes more, a police van arrived and the hunters were thrown inside. As soon as the door was shut, the van tore off down the street with screeching tires, while Thomas managed to smile, happy that his wish had been fulfilled after all. In addition, Phelps and Gallagher managed to retrieve the rifles and return them to the police.

Byrne and McIntyre's arrest was immediately published to the newspaper companies and placed on the front page of the Sodor Times. The courts still had to set a date for a trial, but the judges were already debating the punishment to sentence both men to, between hard labor or permanent cell confinement. When Thomas and Emily heard the news in the Steamworks again, they were both relieved, especially given that Emily's repairs were coming along well. As Victor promised, she'd only be a few more days until she was fit to work again. The Fat Controller was quite pleased too. Phelps and Gallagher had scored another victory, deeming Sodor a little safer.

But in Seymour Murphy's home, Sailor John was shown the newspaper headline by Murphy himself. Sailor John was dismayed that he lost two more men, narrowing his options down even more ever since Phelps and Gallagher solved the Black Caesar case…but he was also very cross that he had no orders to go after Thomas.

"How could this be?" Sailor John asked. "Once again, they performed actions without my orders! Was it YOU, Murphy?!"

"Oh, I don't think so," said Murphy. "I said absolutely nothing about any tank engines of Thomas' class whatsoever. It's HIM you want after all. I would not go against your wishes."

"Oh really? I did NOT give them any orders to kill Thomas! That's MY job in the end! That is why…" He suddenly stopped and looked at Murphy again. They were both telling the truth. Not even Murphy had given any orders.

"It's true, Johnny," said Murphy. "They really were acting on their own accord."

"Hmm. I see," said Sailor John. "Looks like we ARE on the same page, for now." Sailor John then got up from the sofa and walked through the hallway to the kitchen, thinking again. With two more henchmen gone, he did not have many others to turn to. As he looked slowly around the kitchen, his eye fell upon a few small pictures hung on the wall. He didn't take any notice…until he saw a picture of a few diesels…that included one in particular who had quite a history of hating steam engines and being quite destructive.

Murphy was still in the living room when Sailor John stepped back in.

"Hey, Seymour," he said quietly.

"What is it, lad?" asked Murphy. Sailor John was holding the diesel picture in his hand, and he pointed to the one he took most notice of.

"Diesel 10…" Sailor John whispered. "Do you know this diesel?"

"Only by name," said Seymour. "I may be a solicitor with a great many secrets…but I never paid much attention to him recently."

"What do you know?" asked Sailor John.

"After that Stirling had a massive tumble last summer, Diesel 10 played to Thomas' weaknesses and made him destroy a truck…and as such, he had his claw removed and locked away."

This gave Sailor John an idea. He walked right up to Murphy and wore a devious smile.

"Find Diesel 10 for me…and relay a message from Sailor John," he whispered. Murphy's eyebrow raised slightly.

"Tell him…I will come into daylight one day again…I will come to the Dieselworks…and on that day…he will be given a second chance…from me."

Murphy looked at Sailor John with wonder.

"Will you tell him that…please?" asked Sailor John.

"Very well," said Murphy.

"I wish Byrne and McIntyre could have seen him but…dead men tell no tales."

* * *

First up, only fair to point out where I got the inspiration for this story. You can thank Enterprisingengine93 of YouTube Enterprising Engines fame. I love that guys work, he's a great source of inspiration for me, and his Season 2 story "Pigeon Hunting" is what sparked my inspiration for this story. You should definitely check out his videos if you haven't. If you love Season 5, you'll love his work. And yes, I have seen BWBA, and I thought it was pretty good. Either way, the plot thickens as we slowly inch our way closer and closer to the grand climax that is Sailor John's plan. However, for the next story we're shifting away from John's story completely, as we head back to Percy and Gina. So until then, please leave a review and tell us what you thought of this story and I'll see all next time.


End file.
